


随便写写

by DoubleGlaz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleGlaz/pseuds/DoubleGlaz
Summary: 亚托克斯还在寻找破解囚笼的办法，在祖安遇到了厄加特。





	随便写写

**Author's Note:**

> 斜杠前后有意义  
> 随便写的，所以没检查拼写和逻辑问题。

祖安，一个亚托克斯不应该会出现的地方，可他却切实的踏足了这片区域，只因为那所谓的海克斯科技，这是他从被“吞食”的人类意识中得到的信息，一个唯一让他觉得会有点用处的信息，实际上亚托克斯对于魔法的掌握能力并不精湛，如若他受限于剑中的诡计或者说诅咒出自于魔法，亚托克斯不敢说完全能通晓其中的奥秘，可那所谓海克斯科技却不需要使用者的任何魔法天赋，更别提祖安那片阴暗的角落，藏有的人体改造的炼金技术，很显然人类同样不会餍足于自身脆弱的血肉之躯，毕竟这只会让死亡成为他们的专长。其实在亚托克斯巡游整块大陆期间，虽也沿途收割着生命，聊以慰藉，但这种与皮尔吉沃特相互依存的大型贸易城邦，亚托克斯从不会傻到直接出手，大肆破坏，他明白星灵们依旧在人类的世界有所流连，所以他在寻找到自己的同胞前或者重塑他最初模样前，他不会惹起整个人类社会的恐慌，以至于引起他们又一次的同仇敌忾，部分的屠戮目前只用存留在边沿的传说中就足够了。

亚托克斯从未想过掩藏自己的面容，而祖安很显然已经对外来的异种习以为常，这里有着皮尔吉沃特不敢接触的危险品交易，知晓规则的生物总是络绎不绝，只是亚托克斯身材高大，即使是司空见惯的祖安人也会将视线停留在他身上，可当亚托克斯视线悠然悠哉的与其对视，他们通常也会猛的收回，也许是他目光中的鄙夷与不屑令他们感到害怕了，或者还有什么其他原因。而对于根本不知道怎么走的亚托克斯来说，祖安的路十分繁杂，在他越绕越深的状况下空气中也逐渐夹杂了许些刺激性的东西，亚托克斯毫无疑问是需要氧气的，于是那些东西打着旋随着呼吸卷入他的肺里时，他便在第一时间感觉到了不适，不过也仅仅是不适，至于亚托克斯会在意这个的原因，更主要的是它阻断了亚托克斯的判断力，要不是他前行的步伐确确实实踢到了某个熟悉的东西，他也不会意识到那层厚重的雾气之后是一幅屠宰场的模样。寂静中捕捉声音还是相当容易的，在亚托克斯坦然自若的越过地面一具具残骸后，隔着一条街道断层的距离，他就被轰隆的异响惊起了警觉，身后的那杆剑与此同时也攥握在了手心，可刺破浓雾的弹片根本不给任何机会，就这样实实在在的打在了亚托克斯的躯体上，嵌入肉里，随之而来的还有疼痛与亚托克斯身体里的血液。古恕瑞玛从未有过这样的武器，亚托克斯对此也了解甚少，只是他先前有见过类似的，拥有着精巧结构的小东西，可那仅能称呼为凡人手掌大小的玩具，可现在给亚托克斯的身体上留下伤痕的，很显然要比那个的杀伤力大得多，有意思的对手？亚托克斯想，看来他得越过那块断层然后逮住那个藏在这片绿色浓雾后的东西，似乎是看到亚托克斯对于这种攻击没有任何实质性的情绪流露，对方回荡起了一声玩味似的单音节，“哦？”如果非要亚托克斯给这个东西的声音找出个比方，那就得说他就如同祖安城里，亚托克斯时时刻刻能听见的阀门铿锵迸发出的响声一样。

即使不太情愿，亚托克斯还是抬足踢过一具尸体，手中的剑则直直刺入本就没个人形的肉中，血液虽然流失大半，可剩余的依旧宛转攀上了剑中鼓动的心脏，片刻亚托克斯把串在剑尖的残骸甩到了对岸，浓雾瞬间被破开一个窟窿，透出了对方的半边身形，着实不似个人类，在那雾气像头怪物吞下残骸并开始重返原样前，亚托克斯展开翅膀俯冲过断层，随之前刺的剑又一次将空气剜出洞，对方似乎没有意识到亚托克斯会猛突到自己脸上，向后为躲避剑尖的踉跄了两步，可在亚托克斯探知到面前东西的距离后，反身就是一个竖劈，他感到自己的剑扎实的砍到了对方，随后顺势在地面砸下一道痕迹，带离的却没有血液没有肉体，“让我好好瞧瞧你是个什么？外来者。”对面的东西没有因为亚托克斯的攻击而懊恼，反倒饶有兴趣的打量起了亚托克斯，即使他的一条腿已经被彻底砍废，而恰巧亚托克斯此时也抬目看向对方，还没来得及看清，对方发出的滴滴声便打断了亚托克斯的思考，亚托克斯第一时间是有所反应的，他本以为只是如同他腿前还冒着白烟的枪口把戏，可瞬间来临的却是一个带着锁链的大型钻头，深深捅刺入亚托克斯的腹部，发射出来的冲击力更是险些把他震倒，血液则被这股冲力压迫得涌上亚托克斯的喉咙，是血肉之躯的坏处，腥甜的味道竟开始亚托克斯有些发懵，庆幸的是亚托克斯的剑依旧没有脱手，就当第一时间他抬臂想要拔出那个钻头时，亚托克斯才发现钻头中绿色的不详液体，早就顺着伤势缓缓注射进了自己的体内，随着他每一步的行为，亚托克斯愈发感到身体的沉重，这是他就算伤痕累累的时候，也从未体验过的感觉，似乎一切都陷入了慢放之中，是毒……如果亚托克斯的身体素质还能抵抗空气中弥漫的绿色的剧毒气体，那么显然这么大量的化学提炼液就不是亚托克斯能抗拒的程度了。“正常人这时候已经死了，不过……我看你很显然也不是正常人。”即使断了一条腿，眼前笨重的家伙也没有受到过多的影响，他的身躯对于人类而言已经称得上相当庞大了，可此时的他也就比半屈着身体的亚托克斯高上那么一些，他一只手扯过亚托克斯，另一条已经完全改造成了枪械的臂膀则选择打开了他手中的剑，可能他本来是准备直接射断亚托克斯拿着剑的手腕。亚托克斯此时只感觉到难以呼吸，他张嘴掏空剩余的力量索取着氧气，但喉管里黏着的血浆随着化学液体的渗透，转而变得辛辣起来，让每一次呼吸变成了煎熬，而且说不出来话，肉体的结构似乎总会因为某处特定伤势而牺牲掉其中的功能，就像现在的亚托克斯根本说不出来话，他只能恼怒的盯着眼前的人，亚托克斯敢确定面前的东西就是人了，因为人总会尝试健壮自己脆弱的躯体紧接着又去了解人体的弱点，这让他们能更加专精于那些卑劣的手段，为什么亚托克斯痛恨这血肉之躯，只因为他时而会被这卑劣的手段所影响，即使他不灭不朽，即使他有机会去重塑自己，即使他也有永恒的精力去绞死这帮低等的存在，亚托克斯也不得不在此刻直面这些弱点。

“我想我忘了自我介绍。”他把亚托克斯摔到了墙上，随后上前用那只改造后的枪口抵住了他的脑袋，把亚托克斯彻底卡在了由他与墙面构成的角落里。“厄加特。”锁链被卷起的锒铛声随着厄加特的声音落下而响起，亚托克斯则发出了嘶哑的低吼，然后就是咳嗽和强忍疼痛的咬牙切齿，他的身体虽然变得迟钝与沉重，却也依旧能清晰的感觉到嵌在肉里的的钻头随着尾端锁链的紧绷，被生生扯出去的痛苦，比起刺入的瞬间来得更加强烈，而亚托克斯已经没有那么多的血够他流失了，虚弱与无力，恍惚间让他就像已然切断了宿主的联系，藏回了剑里。应该是刻意的，厄加特眼见面前的异族有些离神，他的枪便转了下方向射击了一轮空气，接着不顾那枪口持续滚烫的高温，重新抵上了亚托克斯的脸颊，“有资格活下来的，总是有意思的。”厄加特喜欢亚托克斯盯向他时，眼神里存在的东西，随后他又厌恶这些，因为他希望对方眼里能透出一丝的恐惧，可时间长了亚托克斯逐渐给他留下了空洞，就像眼前的存在已经消逝，面前不过一个皮囊，他不了解眼前的异族，他在祖安横行许久甚至没有见过这种模样的异族，要知道紫红的肤色在祖安这片地方未免太过醒目，可厄加特只觉得亚托克斯莫名熟悉，或许是对方那股愤怒与憎恨让他产生了共鸣。厄加特的枪口已经流连在亚托克斯脸上许久了，炽热的尖端更是在最初的地方留下了一道很浅的烙印，亚托克斯这才有了些动静，他切齿翻腾起困兽似的气腔，“我要把你杀了。”嘶哑破碎的声线，还有那晦涩的口音，一时间让厄加特难以辨认亚托克斯说了什么，当他意识到对方在威胁时，厄加特的眼睛微眯徐徐盈满了笑意，“是吗？那么就得看谁会有资格活下来。”话语间，厄加特右臂的枪蹭到了亚托克斯的唇边，枪口下的棱片则卡入了他的唇缝里，亚托克斯不知道厄加特想干什么，却被撬开了嘴，他的牙齿也只好死咬着棱角，可枪的抵近让他的脑袋已经紧贴在了墙边，后面随着厄加特的力气愈来愈大，他也只能被迫接受那方正的枪管半塞入自己的口腔里，在其中亚托克斯尝到了火药的味道还有铁锈……血的味道，厄加特必定拿这种方式近距离杀过许多人，上面残留的血肉气息让亚托克斯深刻的感觉到了什么叫做恶心，厄加特见状则不禁哼笑出声，人们对此的反应是害怕、恐惧、畏缩，亚托克斯却只有单纯的憎恶。“不过我不会就这样杀了你，就像我说的，能活下来的总是有意思的东西。”  
end


End file.
